Curiosity Kills the Cat Jealously Kills The Heart
by Demon-Jinchuriki14
Summary: What happens when two major events happen two weeks in a row to Wade and John, This fic set. Part 1 of the series. SLASH, FLUFF, Don't like then don't even bother to read


**A/N: I own nothing in this story and as always this is unBETA'd and only read over by myself, so please try to disregard any mistakes you come across **

* * *

><p>Wade was thinking that it was going to be a good night. It was the day before valentines day, John wasn't scheduled for any matches, all that John was there to do was shoot a promo or two about his match Sunday against Kane. Wade himself wasn't scheduled for a match so all he had to do was hang out back stage and wait for John to be done so that they could go to the hotel and then go to the smackdown taping tomorrow and then head to Orton's house for the rest of the week.<p>

Everything had been going as planned the show was half over and Wade was being a happy wanderer around backstage, making sure he avoided the cameras though. He caught the sweet sound of his favorite voice just around a corner and decided to go see what he was up to. He turned the corner and saw the interview set up. There in the middle of it stood Josh Matthews and John. He saw that they were watching a monitor and were casually joking around and decided that he'd stand in the shadowy corner and watch his lover as he conducted his interview with Josh.

Everything was going great, the promo from the rock ended properly and Josh started the interview just like he was scripted to. After Josh uttered he question though, everything went wrong.

* * *

><p>A scream was heard from someplace close by and John, being the super hero that he is, jumped into action and ran towards he scream. Wade stayed behind and watched the monitor as the camera changed over to Kane opening up the back of he ambulance and shoving Eve Torres into the back as she screamed and yelled her head off. Wade joined in with the camera crew as they ran towards the scene to catch the action. He saw Zack Ryder siting in his wheelchair with a bouquet of roses and his crutches across his lap. He gave him a questioning glance and received a shrug in response. Wade kept watching the scene unfold. John was attacking Kane and trying to save Eve. Wade realized that he wasn't soon the greatest of jobs at it as John got slammed into the back o he ambulance before Kane ran up front and got into the drivers side of the ambulance. John kept yelling at Ed to just open the door. Wade was realizing how dumb a lot of these RAW divas really were. Finally Eve opened the door and jumped out of the back of the ambulance somewhat into John's arm. Wade got immediately jealous, Eve was not one of the people allowed to jump into HIS John's arms. But what happened next was the last straw, if he wasn't trying to stay hidden and was not supposed to be making appearances on RAW tonight, a little girly would have found herself on the floor in a pile of blood. Eve just happened to decide that she was going to give Cena a little thank you as for saving her. That little thank you happened to be a kiss. Wade would have been fine if it was just a simple peck one cheek or even a second long lip touch but NO. It was full blown open mouth and you could obviously see some tounge going on in there. Wade was the ONLY one allowed to kiss John like that. As soon as he had he chance he was going to kill her. He had laid down the rules when he left for smackdown, No one was allowed to kiss John and only the people who had permission got to hug John, by apparently Eve didn't get the memo. Zack was sitting there looking completely and utterly heartbroken. Wade almost felt sorry for him, almost. What really broke the straw over the camel's back was when John brought his hand up and seemed to be enjoying making out with her. Wade just couldn't take it anymore and stormed away with tears brimming his eyes. He went to John's locker room and grabbed his stuff, he just wanted to be away from here right now, he didn't even want to deal with John right now. As he walked out of the arena he sent a text to John.<p>

_Didn't feel good, left early, took rental, get a ride from Orton. _

Wade hopped into their rental and drove to the hotel that they were staying at. When he got there his phone was ringing. He put the car in park, hopped out, and pulled out his phone. "'Ello" he answered with anger and sadness in his voice without looking at who was calling.

"How ya holdin' up bud?" The sincere sounding voice of Justin Gabriel came through the phone.

"I'm guessing you saw RAW, and I'm not doing all too great, mind if I come and stay with you and Heath tonight?" Wade asked as he walked into the hotel carrying his bag and getting ready to hop in the elevator.

"Yeah, both Heath and I saw it, where were you when it went down? And you know that you can always stay with us." Justin said with a small chuckle.

"I watched it happen, I had been standing right next to Zack. I ran away right as they broke apart, it hurt so bad to see it I grabbed my stuff and came here ASAP." wade said as he felt the tears coming to his eyes. He hoped in he elevator and headed up to the floor that John and his room was on, as well as Justin and Heath's. He dashed to his room, quickly opened his door, dropped the keys to the rental on the nightstand, and jotted John a quick note that said: _Take the rental, heading out with Heath and Justin, need time to think._

"That's tough man, really tough. So anyways how long until you get here?" Justin through the phone.

"I just grabbed my stuff be there in two minutes tops." Wade said as he grabbed his bag and headed out his door.

"Okay, I'll open the door now then." Wade heard Heath yell and knew that Justin had put him on speaker.

"Good." Wade replied both from the door but also over the phone. Seeing no point in staying on the phone any longer he ended the call.

"Did you run here to make sure that you got here to do that, or to make sure that you don't run into Cena? Or both?" Justin asked as he laid on the bed and looked at Wade.

"Both, I know that RAW is over by now and that Cena will be checking his phone any second to see the text I sent him." Wade replies with a shrug as he set his bag down by the door.

"And what did the text say?" Heath asked as he shut the door.

"Just really short. Saying that I didn't feel good and took the rental and for him to get a ride from Orton." Wade said as he went over to the bed opposite the one Justin was laying on and sat down.

"God this has to be rough for you man. Cena really seemed to be enjoying making out with Eve, naw mean?" Heath said as he went and sat next to Justin. Wade knew Heath had meant no harm by those words but he could feel the tears build up in his eyes. He heard Justin smack Heath and gave a little chuckle. Justin just came over and hugged Wade comfortingly and patted his back.

"He's the biggest idiot ever if he doesn't think that you didn't find out about or didn't know about what happened and doesn't figure out why you are avoiding him. . . Oh that's going to blow for him, tomorrow is Valentine's day." Justin said as he rubbed circles in Wade's back.

"Please don't remind me of that. I don't want to think of it right now." Wade said before he jumped a little bit as he felt his phone vibrate in his pants pocket.

"Who is it?" Heath sakes being nosy like always.

"It's a text from John. He says and I quote: 'are you alright babe, caught a ride with randy, well drove seeing as Rand's got another concussion, I'll see you when I get there then and maybe I can help you feel better' and then he put a winky face." Wade said as he somewhat glared at his phone.

"Too bad you aren't going to be there when he gets there." Justin said as he went back over to his bed.

"I left him a note and the keys to the rental, told him I was going to be going with you guys tomorrow to the taping." Wade said with a sigh as he planted his face into his pillow.

"How much you want to bet that Cena's going to play this all off as nothing and pretend that nothing happened?" Heath said once again sounding a lot harsher then he meant to.

"Probably will be knocking on our door within the hour." Justin replied as he laid back in bed.

"You are probably right there." Heath said as he laid back as well and snuggled up to Justin.

"But when he does, You are answering the door." Justin said forcefully to his boyfriend. Heath just nodded and cuddled up to Justin even more.

Justin was right, within twenty minutes, there was a hasty knock at the door. Heath got up and headed towards the door. He opened it to see a mentally breaking down John Cena standing there. "What do you want?" Heath said sounding aggitated as he was taken from his snuggling time with Justin.

"Is Wade here?" John said sounding on the verge of a mental breakdown.

"Maybe he is maybe he isn't, why do you want to know?" Heath asked defensively.

"I need to talk with him." John said starting to breakdown.

"Oh god, get in here and stop breaking down in the hall. It's not manly at all." Heath said as he grabbed Cena by the front of his shirt and pulled him into the room and closes the door.

"I can't help it." Cena said as he sniffled.

"Bullshit! Yes you can help it! You could have pushed away but no you didn't!" A very angry Wade yelled as he sat up and shot a glare at the older man lying on the floor almost in tears.

"You know about that don't you." Cena said more as a statement then anything. Wade could have sworn he saw a tear start to fall from John's left eye.

"Yes, I was there and I saw it all go down. I was standing next to Zack until I ran away. Then I grabbed the keys to the rental and my stuff and headed back, got my stuff out of the room and brought it all down here. I'm going with you got my note, then." Wade explained as his heart almost broke at seeing John cry, something John never did. He went over the man sitting on the floor and wiped away the tear that had fallen.

"I'm so sorry, Wade, she just went and kissed me from out of nowhere." John sniffled as he cried at his shame.

"But you could have pushed her away and you didn't, or you could have just let her do all the work and not have kissed back but you did." Wade said with ice dripping from his voice with the last part of his sentence.

"I'm sorry Wade, I wasn't going to but I was yelled at to, so I had to. Apparently they want to keep my image as a straight guy who is very superhero like going." John said as he sniffled again trying to stop crying. "I know I look pathetic right now, but please don't be all too mad at me, I really didn't have a choice. I was told that if I didn't seem to enjoying making out with her, then I would be suspended immediately, and that would cause more issues. So please don't be mad at me. If it makes you feel any better, he whole time I was imaging that it was you I was making out with not some icky girl." Cena said as he looked up at Wade.

"John, you know I can never be mad at you for long. It's just not in my blood anymore. And since when did you start thinking that girls are icky?" Wade said with a chuckle as he wiped away the rest of the older man's tears.

"So you forgive me? And I've always bought girls were icky, it's just something that been in my mentality for quite some time now." John said with hope entering his still tear filled eyes.

"Of course I forgive you, ya big softy." Wade said with a small smile. John lunged himself at Wade. Wade fell over onto his back and just lay there for a few just hugging John.

"Can you guys get out of our room so we can have some personal time, seeing as you have made up?" A kind of annoyed Heath said which received him a loud slap from Justin.

"Yeah, we'll leave you two alone for now. Thanks for letting me stay for a little bit guys." Wade said already in better spirits. He got up and grabbed his bag.

"Heath, you need to stop being so impatient!" John and Wade heard Justin say as soon as they closed the door. They walked back to their room in silence. John unlocked the room and walked in first and then held the door open for Wade.

"Okay, you can stop sucking up anytime now." Wade said with a small smile on his face.

"No, I don't want to, and it's the least I can do after not telling you immediately what was going on and such. And plus it's almost Valentine's day." John said as he went and sat down on the lone bed in the room.

"At times you are so sappy, but I love that about you." Wade said with a smile as he set his bag down next to John's.

"What can I say, I'm really old school like that." John said with a little smile as he watched Wade move around the hotel room.

"Or maybe you're just old in general." Wade said as he opened up his bag and took out his stuff needed to shower.

"HEY! I am not the one whose back hurts almost every day and can barely walk some days." John replied as he threw a pillow at Wade.

"It's your fault when that happens though." Wade said as he stood at the end of he bed with his hands on his hips giving John a 'really, you just threw a pillow at me.' expression.

"Nuhhuh, you should be used to it by now. It's been like that for what, almost a year now?" John said with a smirk on his face as he tried not to laugh at Wade's stance.

"Actually it will be a year tomorrow." Wade said as he picked up the fallen pillow and chucked it back at John.

"Of course I knew that, and I have something special planned for the rest of the week, as a sort of celebration, seeing as we don't get to spend much time together tomorrow." John said as he grinned goofily.

"Okay, anyways I'm going to go take a shower and no, you are not taking one with me." Wade replied as he walked to the bathroom.

"You, Wade Barrett, are evil and love to torture me don't you?" John said as he crawled up to the top of the bed and lay there.

"Yes, yes I do." Wade said as he turned around and stuck his tongue out at John.

"You realize that every time you do that I want to jump you and grab that sharp tongue of yours and just make out with you. Half the time it's because it's too sexually enticing, and the other half is because if I wouldn't you would have ended up putting your foot in your mouth, and gotten yourself into some major troubles." John said as he looked in Wade's general direction. "Which means stop it before I am forced to go over there and disobey your wishes for me to not take a shower with you." With that Wade turned around and pounced into the bathroom.

John just lay there for a few before his phone started ringing. He chuckled to himself as the lines 'Situations! Are irrelevant now' from the song 'Situations' by Escape The Fate. John grabbed for his phone and knew that he was about to get an earful from his best friend.

"Hello." John said as he waited to pull his phone away from his ear.

"John Felix Anthony Cena! How dare you! You should know better then to go around making out with every girl who throws herself at you! You are lucky that I'm not anywhere close to you or else you would be dead! What does Wade think? I bet he wants to not only kill you but also kill Eve! Why did you have to be such an idiot?" Randy Orton ranted over the phone to John. John had his cell a full arms length away from his ear and could still hear the rant from his best friend. John put it on speaker to make it a little easier to keep the phone away from his ear.

"Calm down Ortz. I know that I messed up, I know that I made a mistake, and Wade was mad at me. But he has forgiven me and we have talked it over. And what do you mean you aren't near?" John said as he set his phone down on the bedside table and laid back down on the bed.

"You are lucky he's so forgiving, if it were Evan who had done something like that he would be getting the silent treatment and would be totally ignored by me for at least three days." John chuckled at Randy's childness. "And I'm not around anyone right now because I'm busy going to go see Evan. I thought I would surprise him and go visit him, seeing as they are putting me out on injury once again." Randy finished with a disappointed sigh.

"Injury again? What for this time?" John said in disbelief.

"Concussion from Bryan hitting me with his stupid title." Randy replied sounding really annoyed. John knew that Randy wasn't the happiest with the World Heavyweight Champ at the moment.

"Ah, so you're out of the PPV aren't you?" John said as he heard Wade open to door to the bathroom.

"Yeah, and to get my mind off of it I decided to go do something and well, I already told you what my plan is." Randy said as the obvious stress of the situation came into his voice.

"Dude, you know that they only reason they took you out of it was so that you didn't kill Cody, Bryan, Show, Khali, or myself." Wade said making his presence known. John shifted his attention to the Brit. Wade was standing in the doorway to the bathroom in just a pair of basketball shorts. John knew that Wade was going to punish him soon for his little scene that he had to do, and felt that this was only the start of it.

"John! You have me on speaker don't you?" Randy roared over the phone.

"I wanted to give my ear a break from being yelled into so I put you on speaker. I didn't expect Wade to get done with his shower that fast, he normally takes showers that are the length of a teenage girl's." John said with a chuckle, trying to get a stir out of his boyfriend.

"Anyways, I gotta go now, John. I'll talk to you later. OH! By the way, you can have the house for the week, I won't be there unless I convince someone to leave his safe hold." Randy said as he hung up.

"Well, I'm just really on a streak of bad luck right now aren't I?" Wade said as he sauntered over to bed.

"Huh?" John raised an eyebrow at that weird statement.

"First of all, the company decides to put me in the most brutal of all matches with a lot of dangerous people, then they decide that they are going to have my boyfriend make out with some skank on live tv, then they decide to injure the one person I actually wanted to face in the elimination chamber match out because of an 'injury'." Wade said putting quotes around the word injury. "What's next are they going to put me in a match that has a high risk of major botches?" Wade said as he flopped down on the bed and groaned. Life as a WWE superstar was hard.

"It's just the point you are at in your career, it's something a lot of people have gone through. It'll get better though. I promise." John said as he pulled Wade up into a hug.

"Are you sure?" Wade asked as he nuzzled his head into Cena's chest.

"Positive." Cena said as he turned off the beside lamp he had on and settled down into a comfortable sleeping position, shedding a shirt and his shorts in the process. "Things always look up in the end." John said as he placed a kiss on the top of Wade's head as they both drifted off onto dreams.


End file.
